Mixed Heritage
by vhengence.payne
Summary: After the Cullens leave Bella learns alot about her mixed heritage


hello my lovely readers,

I'm sorry it has taken so lone to update well anything. i have been busy with online uni and haven't had a chance do do anymore writing or editing. never fear i will work on my other stories and i haven't abandoned them. knowing myself ill properly do an overhaul on them and change anything i don't like since i have been away from them for so long. this is a new one that was bugging me and i couldn't concentrate on uni until i wrote it. it has not been beta'd at all and anyone interested in beta'ing it let me know. as this story was written off the top of my head in the last few hours i type slow i have no clue where i will take this but have a few ideas on what else goes in to making up Bella's mixed heritage so ideas are gratefully revived. just to let you know updates will be slow but hopefully not to slow. anyway now i'm done rambling please let me know if i should continue with this story or not 

* * *

><p>As I run panting for unrequired air I spot my target ahead. Using the trees to propel me forward as well as upward I start to gain on my prey resembling the amazons that trained me. Now hidden in the foliage I continue my pursuit holding in a chuckle as I notice him dart a look over his shoulder looking for me.<p>

'I guess no one has ever taught him to look up' I thought wryly

'not that it would do him any good' another snider voice replies

The cold one slowed down to a stop thinking he lost me, and I internally sighed. They make it too easy. I dropped silently behind him and as soon as he registered my rather slow heartbeat he spun and crouched hissing at me. Bored I ripped his head from his shoulders, tore him to bit and torched the fucker.

I guess I should explain a few things. Firstly I was born one Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renée and Charlie Swan and I am like no other before me. I am one of a kind. I'm not one thing or another but rather a combination of many. Charlie is, or I should say was a second generation shifter of the feathered variety, Renée a third generation fay and forth generation demon, leaving me with very mixed blood. That mixed blood was then exposed to 'vampire' venom, and I use the term vampire loosely.

You see Edward and his kind aren't really vampires, though the call themselves as such. Really they are a type of fay/demon hybred. The Quileute's had it right calling them cold ones. As a general rule fey and demons can't interbreed. Demon sperm burn up the fay eggs and fay sperm are burnt up before they can reach a demons egg, which is provided the fay are willing to subject themselves to the acidic fluids of a demon partner.

No one knows how the first was born and none have been born since. As it turns out cold ones can reproduce via turning or changing those with compatible DNA so to speak. Humans are the most common, but those of diluted demon of fay bloodlines can also be turned leaving you with the 'gifted' cold ones.

History lesson over, back to what I was saying. My mixed blood being exposed to cold one venom, and yes I know it was sucked out, activated the dormant genes in my bloodline, changing my DNA on a molecular level. As the direct venom exposure was relatively small, the changes to by body were slow and unnoticed in the beginning. My eye sight improved, my sense of smell became more sensitive and my speed started to increase.

The thing that actually made me stop and take notice was my balance. I was with Jake after finding out about the pack and the idiot decided it would be fun to put me in a tree. Admittedly the branch was only 6ft off the ground, but as expected with my luck the branch snapped while they were all laughing at me as I screamed for them to get me down. What wasn't expected was that even though I fell, I landed in a graceful crouch, only to be met with shocked silence.

After the shock wore off the guys helped me hone my skills and that's where I took note of the other changes. Over the next few months when they weren't chasing Vicky they each focused on a different area and skill set. Sam helped with my focus and meditation. He taught me how to see the whole picture and not just the immediate or small part. He also taught me how to break things down so I'm not overwhelmed by the whole either. He said it was what all good leaders needed to be able to do.

Jared helped increase my intellect. With his help we discovered I was able to absorb mass amounts of information rather easily. He showed me how to see the undelaying truths in legends and myths, how to sort fact from fiction and also how to identify useful information verses the useless. "knowing 'withering heights' word for word won't help you but understanding principles of Machiavelli just might" was his thoughts on my prior preference to the classics'.

Paul finally got over his hatred and worked with me on my fighting skills, teaching me many disciplines. I was aggressive when we spared, but still held back. Paul pointed out that I had a lot of repressed anger in me, and that because I was so use to suppressing my anger it was holding me back. We talked about my childhood and how I never had one. He pointed out that because I was forced into the role of being so level headed, I didn't feel I was afforded the luxury of expressing my anger. Renee disregarding anything I said if I showed even the slightest amount of annoyance. Charlie taking on some of the burden, like paying bills and just being a real adult in general left me feeling like I had no right to be angry about having to do all the cleaning and cooking. Having no experience of a healthy home life left me thinking having my wants and desires disregarded was a normal thing. I felt unjustified for feeling angry over having no free will with the Cullen's. My treatment, and the way that dick left me, seemed like it was deserved. When Paul pointed out the error in my thinking, how I had been neglected, and treated like a servant by my parents, then like a pet by the Cullen's, I discovered the bottomless pit of rage burning in my belly. Paul taught me how to control that rage and channel it into my fighting. When I asked why he was so angry all the time if fighting helped control it, he told me that none of the pack would spar with him, and there was no one else that could help release some of that anger until me. After that I noticed his aggressive nature simmer down a lot especially after a session.

Embry assisted with me on my balance. After questioning him on where his knowledge came from, he embarrassingly admitted to doing gymnastics when he was younger. Within weeks we had worked up to flips and stunts.

Quill worked on conditioning and strength training. Once my strength increased to supernatural levels Quill came up with amusing and quite bizarre ways to keep building my muscles', like bench pressing a tree trunk. He never ceased to amuse me with the new and sometimes downright mind boggling things he thought up.

Jake was there to remind me that all this training was all well and good but I needed to remember to have fun as well. He showed me that to truly live life I had to be more than my training. He also helped me to just chill and relax. If the sun is nature's Prozac the Jake was my sun.

The twins Brady and Collin made sure that even though I'm becoming a hard ass I could still be nurturing as well. The twins being only twelve brought out the side of me that was mother to my parents. They reminded me of my passion for cooking, and the pleasure I got from watching their childlike innocence.

Leah put aside her prior opinion of me long enough to actually find out why I was 'sleeping with the enemy', and was surprised to find out that what drew me to him, them. She saw how someone with such a low opinion of themselves, and a lack of a loving home life, could be sucked into the Brady bunch family vibe they gave off, as well as being noticed and perceived acceptance of the popular crowd. We also were able to see that it was not just the desire to be accepted, but also the mystery surrounding the family, and we were also sure that there was some form of allure they gave off. With Leah's help I became more confident and my snark started to show more and more. The guys thought she was being a bad influence on me, but it was more that now I was now confident, my quips and sarcasm was no longer just mental.

Seth surprised me as being the strategist of the pack. All those hours of playing war games had paid off for the young wolf. Seth was also a fan of Sun Tzu, and had me memorize his book, as well as many others. Between us we were able to surmise that Vicky had a gift for evasion, and worked on tactics and strategies to circumvent said gift. It was while we were testing out a theory that wolf shifter blood mixed with mine. We had decided that if I left a blood trail where we could set up an ambush, Vicky's blood-lust and need for vengeance should override her gift. I cut my palm to smear my blood on a bolder in the center of the chosen clearing, and then retreated to the tree line next to Seth to wait. It would have worked if she was alone, but as it turned out she has two newborns with her. As a result Seth ended up with a large cut up one of his flanks from a newborns claw before Paul took it out. Vicky subsequently fled, and I was left holding Seth's flank together to help with the healing until he phased back and could hold it himself. He was carried back to Sue's where it was butterfly clipped until it healed.

With my already funky DNA the addition of wolf shifter blood altered it again. During the first session with Paul since the ambush gone wrong, he was in a particularly foul mood, and decided that he would push my buttons. I tried to ignore the insults he threw at me knowing he was angry about the battle, but my temper kept raising. After a particularly nasty remark my rage reached fever pitch, and I exploded into a sandy wolf, similar in color to Seth, with black wing like markings in my fur. To say that the shock of me phasing doused out tempers would be an understatement of gigantic proportions.

With me phasing wolf the elders were at a complete loss as I had no Quileute blood in me, but I reminded them of Seth's blood in wolf form coming in contact with my open wound. They theorized that I must have had shifter blood in me to begin with, for such a small amount to cause me to phase. Sue took a blood sample for testing, and that's where we discovered my mixed heritage. Although she couldn't identify the fay or demon element, she did pick up on shifter, venom and other in my DNA. The elders correctly believed that it was the other in my blood that made it possible for shifter and venom to coexist in my body. Consequently Seth and I formed a twin like bond, able to sense what the other was feeling or thinking, sort of like a sibling imprint.

We also discovered that the alpha command doesn't work on me and that I only enter the pack mind by choice and I only broadcasted what I wanted to. I didn't change after I phased like the pack did, as I already had all their supernatural bonuses, except for size, and my blood decided that it wanted to keep me as is.

I soon found out what type of shifter ran through my blood. Jake decided that because I phased now, I was going to go cliff diving with them. Quill being the prankster that he is, decided it would be a good idea to pick me up ant literally throw me off the cliff when I was hesitant to jump. In the initial rush I didn't realize it, but I turned into a fucking bird and was flying. I flew back to the cliff top and crash landed. It took a few more goes to learn how to land properly. The pack thought it was hilarious after their shock wore off. Sam later told me I turned into an eagle. That wasn't the only surprise that awaited me. I was helping the pack chase Vicky in wolf form and want paying attention to where I was going. I ended up leaping off the same fucking cliff, that I was thrown off a few weeks earlier, in a bid to catch her. Color me surprised when my black markings turned into fucking fur covered wings. So now I had three animal forms, eagle, wolf and a flying wolf.


End file.
